


there are secrets between life and death

by Sternstunde



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Time Travel, klaus meets death, lots of sibs bonding, this is going into a totally different direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternstunde/pseuds/Sternstunde
Summary: “Klaus won’t open the door,” answers Vanya.“How long has been in there?” asks Five.That’s the third sign.Ben’s eyes widen. How didn’t he realize it before? The odd behavior from the last day, the absence of the screaming that night, and the lack of responses.-Klaus meets Death and gets a job as Grim Reaper.





	1. Stage 1: Begin

It’s in the quiet of the loud when he learns to breathe, learns to think of the wrongs and the rights.

 

He’s always been scared of what he could do, has always dreaded the sight of the unmoving and the wailing of the rotten and lost.

 

There was nothing else that made him want to curl up in the corner of his room, pressing nails into his skin and biting lips, as much as the gone, the unforgiving and selfish.

 

He knows he cannot see beyond what he sees now, can’t find an escape from his own personal hell, because there’s just no switch he could press to get those silent dreams he seeks. He’s locked into this nightmare, this terrifying addiction to mute everything.

 

He's tried everything.

 

From listening to music to drowning himself under the freezing cold of the water, from talking louder than anyone else, from a mocked clown to drugs.

 

Only the drugs seemed to have an effect but even that’s a lost cause under his siblings’ careful supervision and the wish at the core of his heart.

 

Klaus knows better than to believe everything is going to be “alright” and “just fine” as his siblings like to tell Vanya.

 

It’s not.

 

He knows it cannot get better because they are at the worst and that’s where they’ll stay for years to come.

 

How to hell can they bring themselves up from the deepest bottom? There’s no way up, no stairs or elevator, and they definitely cannot climb that damn wall up because they’d fall down again and drown in their fears and mistakes.

He knows because he can see it in their eyes, hear it in their voices, and feel it in their actions.

 

They will survive.

 

But at what price?

 

* * *

 

The first time he notices a ring, they are on their way back home from a mission.

 

The mission is to stop a simple bank robbery–he couldn’t help but remember their first mission which shot them into stardom–and dealing with it is fairly easy. The robbers are smart enough to give up when they notice that the kids they are dealing with have superpowers.

 

That always seems to shut their enemies down. Then again, his own powers also always shut him down, so who is he to talk?

 

As they are walking towards the car where their father’s cold gaze greets them, he glances to the side.

 

And then he sees it.

 

Around the neck of a police officer is a black ring engraved.  

 

At first, he tries to tell himself that it is just a choker, even if it makes no sense for a police officer to wear one. But even he can’t fool himself that much. The ring seems more like a tattoo than a choker which is next excuse.

 

So, he turns around, not sure why an officer would have such a tattoo.

 

But the moment he looks to the front, he realizes that a lot of the people in the crowd surrounding them wear a similar ring, colors ranging from a light gray to the darkest black he’s ever seen.

 

What the fuck. _That isn’t a tattoo._

 

“...Klaus?” Ben stares at him, a frown on his face. “Are you okay?”

 

Ben also has a ring around his neck. It is dark grey and something about seeing it so close-up on Ben feels just wrong to him.

 

Something incredible horrific settles in the back of his mind, and he can’t tell what it is, why he’s so downright terrified. It’s almost eating him alive, this unexplainable fear approaching.

 

Klaus just knows that for the first time in his damn life the ghosts haunting him aren’t at fault.

 

He wants to ignore it, doesn’t want to acknowledge those cursed rings. So, he nods his head and smiles at Ben as he continues to walk towards their father, running away from his fears like he always does.

 

He doesn’t hear the screams first, because he always hears screaming. The first thing he hears is the clicking of something and a loud crash.

 

Without thinking it through, he turns to back to stare at the cop from before.

 

The cop who is laying on the ground and bleeding out, painting stone red, painting his blue uniform red.

 

“Klaus! The robbers escaped!”

 

Diego shouts at him, passing him to get back to the scene. His brain finally catches up, and he runs after his sibling, ignoring the dead people on the ground.

 

The dead people with rings around their necks.

 

He’s always been smart despite his impatience and short concentration.

 

Klaus connects the dots–such a clear picture on his mind–but he wishes he didn’t.  

 

* * *

 

They finish the mission one hour later and then arrive at their home, where their mother and Vanya greet them.

 

Vanya looks at them, concern in her brown eyes. In the first timeline, she has envied them whenever they went on missions. In the second timeline, she knows better and fears herself enough to change her whole opinion about those missions.

 

Five manages a little smile at her, hoping to reassure her, and Allison takes her hand in hers.

 

They give their father their proper report, Luther and Five doing most of the talking.

 

The moment he excuses them, Klaus breathes in.

 

The moment that horrible man turns around and walks away, he breathes out. Ben glances at him.

 

The moment their father vanishes out their sight, Klaus runs. Runs towards his room, ignoring Ben’s shouting.

 

That night, Klaus locks himself in his room and cries himself to sleep.

 

He doesn’t want to think about the ring around Ben’s neck.

 

He dreams of it instead.

 

* * *

 

Klaus wakes up to the wailing of the dead.

 

It’s still dark when he looks outside his window and he sighs, the past events flashing in his mind. He walks to the bathroom and draws himself a bath, sinking into the comfort and silence of the water.

 

He’s too tired for this. He’s too gone for this. He’s too lost for this.

 

_He is. He is. He is–_

 

Black rings, red corpses, Ben’s smile.

 

_Ben. Ben. Ben–_

 

Red.

 

Torn.

 

Dripping.

 

Sobbing.

 

Hurting.

 

_Dead._

 

Klaus can’t avoid thinking about it, can’t avoid remembering the stench of decay and the broken whispers, the broken wailing, the broken gaze in those damn eyes.

 

He remembers it vividly.

 

Ben’s sobs as he died, Ben’s refusal to speak, blood dripping onto the ground.

 

Ben’s alive now, and Klaus doesn’t want that to change.

 

He can’t watch Ben die again, can’t watch him trailing behind, blue light glowing hauntingly and dull eyes staring at him.

 

If Ben dies, Klaus knows he’ll give in into his damn temptations, tear himself apart again until he’s nothing but who he was.

 

But how to stop his death?

 

What are those rings?

 

There’s no answer.

 

It comes to him as a passing thought, something that shouldn’t be explored.

 

The door to the bathroom is locked.

 

Everyone’s asleep.

 

He shouldn’t do it, he has no guarantees, and he knows that it might end awful.

 

Klaus thinks about what his siblings would do when he fails. What would they do when they open the door and find his corpse in the bath, unmoving and all colors drained.

 

But then he thinks about what he’d do if he finds Ben dead again, nothing but a ghost to haunt him.

 

He bits his lips, makes the decision and ducks his head down.

 

* * *

 

“The door’s locked,” mumbles Vanya, standing before the bathroom and glaring at the door. “Who’s inside anyway?”

 

Diego yawns. “It’s p-probably Klaus. J-just passed by his room, and he isn’t in there.”

 

Ben lifts his head at that. He just woke up and his whole mind felt blurry.

 

“He isn’t?”

 

“Nope,” replies Diego.

 

Allision rolls her eyes and knocks loudly on the door. “Klaus! You’ve been there long enough!”

 

The first sign was that he didn’t answer.

 

“Stop keeping quiet! We know you’re in there!”

 

He’s still not answering and the second sign is the unwell feeling settling in Ben’s stomach. Ben knows for sure it’s not _Them._

  


“What are you doing?” Five asks them, Luther walking beside him.

 

“Klaus won’t open the door,” answers Vanya.

 

“How long has been in there?” asks Five.

 

That’s the third sign.

 

Ben’s eyes widen. How didn’t he realize it before? The odd behavior from the last day, the absence of the screaming that night, and the lack of responses–he’s hammering on the door, screaming, “Klaus! Klaus, answer me!”

 

His siblings stare at him in shock.

 

Then Five blinks and jumps into the bathroom.

 

Ben stares. The door doesn’t open for a few minutes.

 

But then.

 

* * *

 

Five’s in the bathroom.

 

Or not.

 

Maybe he’s in the apocalypse because all he can think of is the dust, the ashes, the insects and his brother’s dim eyes.

 

The dim eyes on his corpse, lying in the ashes and remains of destroyed buildings.

 

The dim eyes on his corpse, lying in the bathtub.

 

Seconds pass.

 

Klaus isn’t moving.

 

Five smells smoke.

 

Minutes pass.

 

There’s a knock on the door.

Detached, he opens the door, unable to utter anything.

 

Ben runs past him, and he wants to stop him, wants to grab his arm and tell him not to look. The others are inside too.

 

He’s too late.

 

He’s always too late.

 

* * *

 

“He… he can’t be dead,” Ben mumbles, gripping onto the body of his favorite bother.

 

Luther shakes his head. “Ben… he’s not breathing.”

 

Someone beside him draws a breathe in and he hates to be the one to tell him.

 

But this happened before, differently but just the same.

 

_Ben’s dead body in his arms, as he shakes him, screams at him, and begs him to be alive._

 

Luther had a timeline to learn. It hurts, he doesn’t want to believe it either, wants to tell himself Klaus is still alive, but he knows.

 

Denial hurts the most.

 

Vanya’s clutching his arm and it breaks him.

 

She’s been scared of him since they came back, _and he gets it._

 

Which is why he can’t look at her right now, can’t think about how she’s holding onto him. She’s scared of him.

 

He looks at Ben hunching over Klaus, whispering something, voice shaky.

 

Right now, he’s scared too.

 

Not of himself, not of anyone else.

 

He’s just scared.

 

“No,” Ben says, voice losing its warmth,” he can’t stay dead.”

 

Diego speaks up, and Luther can see the frown on his face as he does, “B-Ben… he’s n-not coming... back t-to life again.”

 

“No!” Ben shouts, and Luther can feel his heartbeat quicken.

 

Ben never shouted.

 

A look around the room tells him that his siblings are just as surprised. Even Five is staring at Ben, expression unreadable.

 

“Be–”

 

“You don’t get it!” He yells, shutting Allison up, “you… just… he…”

 

“Ben?” He speaks up, confused.

 

Ben and he used to be close back then. Everyone liked Ben because it was Ben. Luther and he got along well though because both of them were the ones who listened to their father the most besides Allison.

 

Since they were in timeline two, Luther has realized that that’s not the case anymore. Ben’s different, sassy undertone and no filter. That Ben rolls his eyes at stupid words, comments audacious to things that happen, he doesn’t shy away from things anymore, doesn’t stay at the sidelines, and he gets along with Klaus.

 

That Ben gets along with Klaus.

 

Luther doesn’t hate Klaus contrary to belief, finds Klaus funny sometimes and admires him for his shining carefree attitude (even though he’s learned after the rave that even that’s just a guise).

 

But the thing is, Ben and Klaus never got along as kids. In timeline one, when Ben still was breathing and smiling, he stayed away from Klaus.

 

Klaus was that creepy kid, that black sheep in the family and Ben feared to be near him, so adamant on pleasing their father.

 

Luther wonders what he has seen when he haunted Klaus, what exactly has changed his view, what has changed him.

 

The change fits him though.

 

The confidence in his posture, the challenge in his eyes, and the knowledge in his words. A bit like Five just with, you know, more evident feelings.

 

Luther just doesn’t fit in with that Ben.

 

Also for some unknown reason, Ben seems resolute to avoid him more or less.

 

“You... don’t get it,” Ben says, clutching their dead brother.

 

“Then explain it to us,” Five says, speaking up from the first.

 

Ben stares at the ground.

 

“He died before.”

 

* * *

 

He wakes up to silver smoke.

 

The world comes into focus, and he realizes that it’s dark. Where the hell is he? Klaus stands up, walking around the place, unsure where exactly he is going. He can hear his steps echo around the place accompanied by… whispers? He’s dubious from where they are coming. This is unexpected and for a moment he wonders if he’s dead for real now. If he has fucked up beyond saving.

 

But there’s also relief joining the dread, and he hates himself for it, reminded of Ben and his pleas.

 

He can’t even rest when he’s dead, can he?

 

“You’re not dead,” a voice whispers quietly.

 

Klaus' eyes widen as he whips around, coming face to face with a strange coated in a black cloak. He can’t see his face, can’t read his expression, can’t tell if he should _run_.

 

“Running would be futile, lost one,” the stranger speaks, voice sounding hollow, “you see, there’s nowhere you could run to.”

 

He feels cold.

 

_Cold._

 

He now definitely knows that something is wrong because he has never really felt cold before.

 

He wants to move, run, _leave._

 

But his legs won’t move, too heavy like blocks of brick. Every part of his body suddenly seems so hard to move, and he wonders if he’ll fall down, break apart under the weight.

 

The stranger shakes his head, a small smile forming on his face. "You'll be just fine."

 

Klaus doesn't believe him for one second.

 

There's genuine fear settling in the back of his mind, and he's reminded of the day before and the police officer, who painted the ground in red.

 

"The rings!" he gasps, shuddering at the cold and the dread mixing, "you are behind them, right?"

 

The person in front of him nods. "It is indeed my doing, lost one."

 

Klaus immediately narrows his eyes, reminded of the dark grey around Ben's neck.

 

"Who are you?" he asks, voice ice cold.

 

The stranger just chuckles. "No need to bark at me. I mean you no harm."

 

"That's bullshit," Klaus mumbles, keeping his gaze to the front.

 

"Also," the man says, smiling brightly at him, "you should know who I am."

 

_You should know who I am._

 

Klaus is confused. He's never met that man before.

 

"Think about it, lost one. You're not in heaven. Where else could you be?"

 

"H… hell?" He responds. He can't tell for sure but it's the only place that comes to his mind and the whole dark aesthetic of it fit pretty well in his opinion.

 

"No, but I guess you come close enough. You're in the In-between of heaven and hell."

 

What?

 

"Purgatory?"

 

The stranger shakes his head. "Not at all. You don't honestly believe I want to purify your soul, do you?"

 

And well, that does make sense.

 

"You're dead, lost one," he speaks, frowning, "and you're neither greeted by God nor are you greeted by Lucifer. Who am I?"

 

The thing is, he thought about it. It was an option. _It is an option._

 

An option he doesn’t want to consider, one he doesn’t want to know about. Doesn’t want to think about it.

But he thinks about the smell of decaying flesh and empty eyes staring back at him, as voices scream until his ears bleed.

 

“Oh my,” the stranger smiles again and Klaus knows now, “you know who I am, don’t you?”

 

He doesn’t want to know him though.

 

He dreads his existence almost as much as he dreads his own.

 

“And you’re right.”

 

He doesn’t want to be right.

 

“I’m Death.”

 

Klaus can hear the ghosts wail again and he knows for sure now. He’s gone beyond the reality of his abilities, beyond the sanity of his mind.

 

He’s a lost soul now.

 

* * *

 

“What… what do you mean?” Allison asks eventually, too scared of the silence, too scared of the meaning behind those words.

 

She doesn’t want to know.

 

She needs to know.

 

Ben shakes his head and narrows his eyes. Gripping Klaus’ limp hand tightly, he shudders. “I…”

 

Allison can see it in his reaction, in his eyes. It’s no pretty story.

 

“He… he overdosed a lot,” he says, refusing to stare anywhere but at the ground, “and it… just didn’t make sense, you know?”

 

“H-how?” Vanya mumbles meekly, and Ben sighs as he closes his eyes.

 

“Vanya… everyone… an overdose is damaging.”

 

Allison knows they all know that.

 

Allison also knows they all forgot that.

 

“And… well, to put it lightly, he should have damaged something, should have died a thousand times, but you know what? He’s alive with _no damn damage_.”

 

And maybe it’s the first time they all realize that, understand just how bad it is. Or maybe they still don’t understand, maybe that’s the problem.

 

She casts a quick glance around the room and realizes that every one of the siblings is starting to pale. Everyone but Five, who’s gazing at the wall, his expression lacking any emotion. He’s not reacting.

 

He understands.

 

He has always understood.

 

She remembers the brief glances in Klaus’ direction, the small smiles, and the random questions – Five wasn’t there for 17 years.

 

He wasn’t and yet he realized it before anyone else of them could even try to think about it.

 

“It made me think,” Ben speaks up, managing to drag her out of her thoughts. She’s bound by his words, needs to listen to everything because she’s missed out and she can’t do that anymore.

 

“You know, somewhere along the lines I wondered about his ability.”

 

Klaus’ ability was always a taboo topic.

 

At first, it was just creepy, something that scared the shit out of them, made them keep their distance from him. His ability was beyond normal human understanding. They couldn’t see the ghosts, couldn’t hear the ghosts. They wondered if it all was just a made-up act of his so he could get some attention. Their father believed it to be true though.

 

So, it had to be true, right?

 

Allison couldn’t believe it.

 

And it’s one of these things she regrets, whenever she thinks about her own ability, about how horrible tightening it is around here. About how it was just a bit relieving when she lost her voice in the previous timeline.

 

_“I heard a rumor,” she said at that time, her siblings stopping whatever they were doing, fearing for whoever it would get that time, “that you told me the truth about your ability, Number Four.”_

 

_She didn’t even call him Klaus._

 

_Allison realized it a few seconds too late, only realized it when Klaus broke out in tears, mumbling words after words he didn’t want to say (just something felt so familiar about the feeling she got upon seeing his reaction)._

 

_“I… I see g-ghosts and they scream all the time and… they look so sca-”_

 

_Before he could finish, before the realization could settle fully, Five was at her throat, eyes cold. “Undo that now, Three.”_

 

_The moment he called her by her number she knew._

 

_“I heard a rumor that you stopped telling us about your ability!”_

 

_In her panic, she didn’t take her words into consideration._

 

_Klaus’ ability became a taboo topic forever after that one rumor._

 

_When Five dragged Klaus off, away from her, she knew._

 

_She messed up something._

 

_Allison wasn’t just sure what exactly she messed up._

 

And now she knows, after years of reflecting on herself and her actions, she knows what.

 

The taboo topic stayed taboo forever, and they stopped being curious after Klaus started dropping Ben’s name. They were so mad.  

 

“Dad always used to go off on him for never reaching his potential… and I started to ask myself… just what exactly what his potential?”

 

They wonder too now, seeing his corpse on the cold stone floor of the bathroom.

 

“Eventually I wondered if his ability wasn’t only limited to seeing the dead.”

 

This sentence brings a wave of dread with it. Allison stares at Ben, awaiting the next words, the ones that scare her without even having been voiced.

 

“You started wondering if he maybe couldn’t die.”

 

It is Five who says them instead.

 

Everyone stares at him, eyes blinking. The realization of the implications would settle in a few minutes. So, Five sighs and lifts his head to stare at the ceiling before he closes his eyes.

 

“What confirmed your suspicions?”

 

It’s the first time in minutes where Ben looks up, a cold layer over his eyes, as he stares directly at Luther.

 

Allison can tell the next words will be the last straw for them to break apart.

 

“The day Luther left him to die,” Ben says, a quiet rage behind his words, “after I told Klaus that Luther would help him no matter what.”

 

“What?” Luther whispers.

 

One minute passes.

 

Then Five’s in front of Luther and Allison doesn’t even know if she wants to stop him from raising his arm, wants to stop him from connecting his fist with Luther’s cheek.

 

In truth, though she does knows.

 

Allison doesn’t want to stop him.

 

* * *

 

All the glares made suddenly sense to him.

 

Luther doesn’t even register the pain, his mind full of a thousand questions.

 

“You bastard!” Diego screams at him.

 

Vanya shakes her head, eyes full of fear.

 

Five just punched him, and Ben’s still glaring at him.

 

He doesn’t glance at Allison.

 

Luther doesn’t want to see her expression.

 

* * *

 

“Why I’m here?”

 

In the end, no matter how much he doesn’t want to acknowledge it, he has to.

 

He’s standing before Death himself. Now he just needs to know why.

 

“Well, you killed yourself, isn’t that explanation enough?”

Death’s grinning at him and Klaus can’t help but roll his eyes before he smirks at other.

 

“Nice try, but I’d be in heaven or hell then. Certainly not here, so why?”

 

Death continues to grin as he answers, “You got me there. Alright, remember the rings you mentioned?”

 

He nods, narrowing his eyes. He can’t forget the grey ring around Ben’s neck.

 

“Obviously, the reason you can see them is me. Those rings are normal, every living being has one. Not everyone can see them though.”

 

He blinks. _Everyone has them._ His mind flashes to the rest of his siblings.

 

“Why… why can I see them now?” _What do you want?_

 

“To gain your attention,” he answers, and Klaus' eyes widen, “to be honest I relied on you reacting like you did and killing yourself.”

 

For the first time, he wonders if killing himself was the best option. He was so convinced it’d work out, and well, if it didn’t there was nothing to lose. Now he questions all those past thoughts.

 

“Thank you for killing yourself, I suppose,” Death says, smirking now. How the tables have turned.

 

“Why do you want my attention ?” He bits out, glaring at the other.

 

“I want your help.”

 

* * *

 

“He cracked his head on the dance floor… and Luther? Luther didn’t even notice, too busy making out with the girlfriend of the attacker.”

 

Luther can feel his whole world drop down on him.

 

At this point he’s sure.

 

All he does is mess up.

 

* * *

 

Klaus can’t help but blink.

 

Why would anyone want _his_ help?

 

“Are… are you sure about that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Death asks him cheerfully.

 

Klaus doesn’t get Death at all. Doesn’t he realize that Klaus literally killed himself to get the answers he wants?

 

“Exactly! You did it, knowing you’ll be alive again.”

 

Klaus shakes his head, confusion settling in his mind.

 

“Will I be?” He asks instead, dismissing his bafflement at Death’s replies.

 

“If you help me if not… oh well.”

 

“I don’t mind dying,” he reminds Death.

 

“I know,” Death speaks up, something really eerie about his smirk, “but surely you mind Ben dying? Or maybe Five?”

 

Klaus isn’t one to be mad but at that moment he can feel the pure rage rising inside of him, asking to be let out. Biting his lips until they start bleeding, he holds it all back.

 

Death's got him in his clutches at this point, and Klaus knows it.

 

"Aww, I'm glad you understand."

 

That's also one thing that bothers Klaus a lot — his thoughts aren't safe from the other. He can hear them if his answers are any indication.

 

"Don't worry though," Death says, stepping just a bit closer, "they all will stay safe and _alive_ if you help me out."

 

Klaus hates it. Hates the way he can't move his limbs, detests the smirk Death gives him and absolutely loathes the threat directed at him.

 

At his beloved siblings.

 

He thinks about them, their warm eyes and sunny smiles. He thinks about Ben, so happy to be alive.

 

Klaus can't take that away from him.

 

And Death knows that as well, a mischievous smirk gracing his face.

 

"... Alright," he mutters, giving in. He can't change this. He can't risk this.

 

"Great!" Death clasps his hands. "Now, listen up, lost one."

 

* * *

 

"What is going on here?"

 

Maybe it's because Luther is on the floor, nose bleeding heavily, whilst Five and Diego stand above him.

 

Maybe it's because she's clutching Allison tightly, crying a lot.

 

Or maybe their father cares, and it's because Ben's hugging Klaus' corpse.

 

But their father is glaring at them, eyes cold.

 

Vanya's scared.

 

Something about that stare just chains her onto her place and tightens her hold onto her sister. In the previous timeline, she has never really noticed just how horrible their father was. Of course, she knew he wasn’t good by far.

 

But that was normal to her.

 

He intimidated her but before this moment, she has never really seen him as a monster.

 

Now she does. Now she really _knows._ He’s neglected her all her life and that was horrible itself, but it also worked out for her. Vanya was never confronted by his terrible behavior directly.  

 

He stares at Klaus before he sighs.

 

"Number Four is dead then."

 

Ben snarls and even she can feel anger enter her system.

 

Five glares at their father. "Yes, he is."

 

"In that case, we should disc-"

 

Klaus sits up abruptly, shoving Ben to the side, and puts a hand over his mouth as he starts to cough.

 

After he's done, he sits up and glances around. He's greeted by everyone's shocked face.

 

"Uh… good morning, everyone… it is morning, right?"

 

As he gets no response, he continues to ramble.

 

"... Well, I hope you all slept well. I sure did, hah."

 

Then Ben's hugging him and Five's also jumping to him, ignoring their father's scolding.

 

Vanya can see her sister crying. By Allison's hold on her, Vanya knows she's too.

 

* * *

 

Five’s staring at his brother.

 

His living, breathing brother.

 

_Torn into ashes, buried beneath the debris of abhorrent destruction, bathed in a striking red, gone, gone, go-_

 

Klaus is breathing, looking back at him with bright eyes and a small smile.

 

There’s relief building in his chest, filling his veins, filling him with happiness. But Five can’t help it, can’t help the madness gathering in his heart.

He can’t help but think–

 

Is life just a sick joke?

 

The thoughts in his head are a wired mess for the first time in so, so much time and he just can't sort it all.

 

He smells dirt and dust in the air.

 

He smells decaying flesh.

 

Reginald is scolding him, but that man's just another voice in the back of his mind nowadays.

 

This is what he chooses.

 

This is.

 

Is it?

 

_It is._

 

He misses Delores' cherry voice.

 

In the back of his mind.

 

"... Klaus," he manages to mutter, unable to stop his hands from shaking. He's more composed than this, isn't he? _"Klaus."_

 

Said brother blinks—green, lively eyes—and then grins at him. "Five."

 

This might all be just a sick lie.

 

Maybe he'll wake up to broken bones and dead siblings.

 

To dust and ash.

 

To what?

 

"Klaus," he repeats because he can expect an answer now.

 

"Five," his medium brother speaks, not disappointing him.

 

His heart's on fire.

 

His hands are freezing.

 

Then Reginald is in front of Klaus, and he's too slow.

 

Always too late.

 

* * *

 

Ben doesn't have time to react.

 

Ben barely notices.

 

Instead, he’s looking at his living brother, looking at his dead brother. At his brother.

 

At Klaus.

 

Or maybe not?

 

Who knows.

 

Then, just a few minutes later, there’s a loud sound and their father stands before them with his hand raised in the air.

 

Klaus’ cheek is red and Ben knows now.

 

He sees it in those green eyes, sees it in that grin.

 

That’s Klaus.

 

Klaus is alive.

 

All hell breaks.

 

“Number Four! Come with me immediately!”

 

Ben can feel Klaus stand up and shove his hands to the side.

 

Can feel the pain in his damn chest.

 

Can he feel now? Oh dear, can he?

 

Klaus’ gone and Vanya’s patting his shoulder.

 

Klaus is gone again and something in his stomach _hurts._

 

 _They_ are mad.

 

Ben’s too.

 

* * *

 

His father is glaring at him.

Klaus knows that generally doesn’t mean anything good for him, so he’s not exactly excited about whatever is going to happen next. He’ll take it though, it’s actually helping him out this time.

 

His siblings got questions.

 

He sees it in their eyes, sees it in Five’s bewilderment and Ben’s absence. The way Allison didn’t say anything, the way Vanya was crying, the way Diego was shaking and–

 

And Luther was on the ground, wound on his face.

 

They got questions.

 

Questions he can’t answer right now which is why he’ll do his damn best to avoid them for a bit. Klaus needs to gather his thoughts, needs to think about everything that’s bothering him.

 

“Number Four, explain yourself!”

 

He looks at his father. This is his chance.

 

So, he breathes in and out.

 

“You’re going to die.”

 

* * *

 

His dad locks him into the mausoleum once again and Klaus is actually happy about it. It’s kind of funny, isn’t it? He _wants_ this.

 

He wants the screaming abbreviations of hell over his siblings' attention. This is peak stupidity _and_ irony. All those times they told looked at him, judged him and wrote him down like a damn attention-seeker.

 

And he chooses his literal nightmare over attention.

 

God, he loves his siblings but he can’t help smile even if his ears hurt, and he’s reminded of what he absolutely loathes.

 

Whenever that asshole will come back and let him out, he knows hell will await him for real.

 

“You’re going to die.”

 

It sounded so honest, so convincing–simply because it was.

 

Klaus thinks of the black ring around his father’s neck and smiles.

 

He hopes the old man rots in hell.

 

* * *

 

When he gets out two days later, eyes tired and painted red, his father looks at him.

 

Really looks at him.

 

_“You’re going to die.”_

 

Klaus knows he has fucked up the moment he uttered those words, knows that his father’s seen beyond those words.

 

“We are going to talk about this, Number Four,” the man tells him, before letting him go, so he can face his siblings.

 

But it’s too late.

 

Klaus didn’t spend those two days only crying and trying to protect himself from the ghosts.

 

He looks up into Five’s icy blue eyes and breathes out.

 

He’s made discoveries in that hellhole.

 

**_“You see, I need your help with an important job…”_ **

 

He thinks about the promises he made to Death.

 

“... Klaus?” Five’s staring at him, a bit of concern visible in his eyes.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Klaus thinks about the way his hands touched that flower as he tried to shove that ghost away.

 

He thinks about how it’s petals slowly darkened until every piece of life was gone from them.

 

**_“... be my Grim Reaper.”_ **


	2. Stage 2: Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus have a talk.

Klaus knows Five has been staring at him since they sat down at the table. Maybe it’s because he told him he was “fine” and then immediately left for his room the day before. Klaus knows that probably didn’t reassure his brother. Oh well, Five'll get over it.

 

Then again, every one of his siblings—with the exception of Ben—has been eyeing him weirdly the whole morning. Even that asshole of a father glanced at him a few times more than usual. And it wasn't with a disappointed or disgusted expression! Wonders do happen, huh.

 

He tries so hard to evade them all considering no one is probably happy with him dying and then coming back to life only to get stuck in the mausoleum for two days. It’s not like he’s happy with how things turned out either but at least no one of his siblings is going to die and that’s all he needs to be honest.

 

That said, evading your siblings is hard when one of them can jump through space and the other knows you in and out like a book. They still haven’t teamed up but Klaus knows the moment they will, that he’s fucked beyond saving and will have to actually… confront them. God, he hates having to explain himself. How the hell is he supposed to tell them that he’s killed himself because Death–the true attention seeker–wanted, well, attention? Is there even a way to explain that?

 

Does he just go, _“Hey, Death wanted to have a quiet chat with me so I committed suicide, don’t worry, it’s totally fine!”_

 

“You’re dismissed.”

 

As Klaus is standing up to, you know, run away his but mother stops him. And he lets her because the literal world apocalypse–see what he did there–could happen and he’d still listen to whatever she has to say to him. Even if it’s about some birds she’s seen.

 

He takes a double take when he turns to look at her though–she’s got a gray ring around her neck.

 

His first thought is to panic because why is she suddenly in danger of dying?

 

His second thought is–

 

“Mom’s alive?”

 

Diego stops walking towards the stairs and turns around. “O-Of course she’s a-alive, you i-idiot.”

 

Klaus blinks at those words. There’s something else in Diego’s voice he cannot place.

 

* * *

 

“Mom’s alive?”

 

Diego thinks about her destroyed body, about the rage he felt at Vanya–still does sometimes– and gulps.

 

Maybe dying three days ago has made Klaus confused? Who knows, he doesn’t care as he breathes in and breathes out before he says the words, blessed that he speaks nothing but the truth.

 

“O-Of course she’s a-alive, you i-idiot.”

 

Klaus blinks in confusion at him and Diego can feel his heart drop. They never questioned if anything about Klaus’ power was damaging him but maybe it’s time they did.

 

Minutes later Klaus smiles at him and Diego tries his best to smile back instead of starting to cry.

 

He’s always been good at holding his emotions at bay but he’s realizing that it all was just a mask he liked to wear.

 

It’s time he takes the mask off, isn’t it?

 

* * *

 

After his mother voices her concerns, Klaus can't help but smile. She might be a robot but no matter how fucked up it sounds, the ring around her neck is proof enough of her love for them.

 

She's alive.

 

 _Grace is alive_.

 

He tells her that he's doing well, just a bit tired and she lets him go back to his room.

 

His siblings are training with their father. He's excused because of the mausoleum but he knows that just means he'll suffer later. Klaus knows life isn't that kind and Reginald Hargreeves has noticed things that _intrigued_ him.

 

Reginald Hargreeves is a scientist at heart, always ready to discover something and Klaus dropped too many signs. _He even came back to life in front of his father._

 

Who the fuck did that?

 

Klaus knows he'll suffer later so he has to use this blessed free time to figure out what to do.

 

Because he killed a flower in the worst way possible and even Death's words couldn't prepare him for this.

 

A flower is a living being.

 

And all it took him was a _touch._

 

Those thoughts, those fears are setting in the back of his mind. He wants to delete them, to make them vanish but he's reminded of the flower.

 

And he's listing the endless possibilities.

 

Does this horrible curse stop at plants?

 

Or does it go beyond?

 

Klaus already knows the answer, only needs to confirm it, but he refuses to.

 

He doesn't want to confirm it. Doesn't want to face it.

 

_Dark leaves in his sight and the wailing didn't matter anymore. He forgot how to scream, forgot how to think, forgot how to breathe._

 

_He forgot how to fe—_

 

With overwhelming thoughts and memories in his head, Klaus makes a decision he knows will tear him apart. He's an affectionate person but he doesn't want to risk everyone he loves.

 

So, he'll give up on touching them.

 

Klaus will give up on touching anyone.

 

He'll do Death's dirty job for him because he signed that deal.

 

But he refuses to make that realization, so he'll have to use different methods.

 

* * *

 

Vanya knows something is wrong with Klaus.

 

It's kind of hard not to notice when your brother dies and then comes back to life.

 

The thing is everyone's been trying to talk to him after he got back from whatever his special training is (she doesn't know what it is but when she asked Ben he refused to tell her or anyone else).

 

But he's been avoiding them and they all know why. It's just that no one wants to say it because the moment they speak it aloud it's real and no one wants to face their issues.

 

Maybe they should start doing it though because Klaus killed himself and no matter if he came back it's hurting them all.

 

Because he's obviously hurting.

 

He's been avoiding them but now's the perfect time to confront him. Everyone except Klaus and Vanya is training so she can use this situation.

 

She ignores the words Five uttered to her before they left for training.

 

_"Don't confront him alone."_

 

Vanya can't just sit around and do nothing when one of her brothers is suffering! She also refuses to sit back and let everyone walk over her this timeline.

 

She walks towards his room with every intention to talk to him.

 

* * *

 

Klaus knows that's horrible of him but he kind of forgot that Vanya was there?

 

Like, he loves his sister a lot and he totally supports her getting more and more confident—to the point she walks into his room instead of avoiding it—but in timeline one they were never really close so he didn't really expect her to try in timeline two.

 

So he's kind of surprised to see her waltz in with determination in her eyes. He knows she's trying to look serious but it comes off as really cute, and he just wants to squish her cheeks now. God, he's getting off track.

 

"What brings you to my humble abode, Not-Ben?"

 

That's kind of a low blow but except Ben—and Grace—no one else has been in his room in timeline one and two. Ah, wait, Five was in there once in timeline one!

 

Vanya narrows her eyes and it makes him grin.

 

Timeline two Vanya is an anger-fueled person and he's there for it. God, she's been telling everyone where to stick it for the past weeks and Klaus is loving it.

 

Even if it's his turn.

 

"Not my fault you never leave your humble abode," she replies.

 

He really shouldn't be happy about this but he's an asshole, so…

 

"Maybe because I didn't want to see you all?"

 

"Even though we want to see you?"

 

"Congratulations, you just saw me!"

 

"I'm serious, Klaus."

 

The moment she steps closer though, he immediately snaps out of it.

 

He cannot, under any circumstances, touch her.

 

She notices his change because Vanya knows how to read people like a book.

 

"Oh, not used to being serious?"

 

Well, that definitely was a low blow, ouch. It's not like he can tell her that he just doesn't want to accidentally kill her.

 

"Nope, I'm more used to people ignoring me."

 

He knows he hit a nerve, can see it in her rigid position and the way her gaze directly settles onto his.

 

She doesn't reply immediately and he feels a bit guilty but this is what he wanted.

 

After seconds of silence, she speaks.

 

"... Is that why you got Ben stuck to you?"

 

Her eyes widen the moment she says the words. Klaus knows they were accidental… or at least not meant seriously.

 

But it fucking hurts.

 

She looks at him with panic but doesn't say anything else and he's too tired for this.

 

"Yeah," he mumbles, "maybe it's time to go for you."

 

"Klaus…"

 

"Please."

 

After she leaves he sits down on the ground and wonders.

 

He's paying for his sins, his mistakes, right?

 

He made a deal with the Devil for Ben, his siblings.

 

He's paying up… or?

 

* * *

 

The moment the siblings return, they walk to Vanya's room, so they can discuss the whole Klaus situation.

 

Five knows something is wrong the moment he sees Vanya.

 

"What did you do?" he asks her, everyone turning to look at him.

 

Allison smiles at him, eyes narrowed. "That's rude, Fi—"

 

"I confronted Klaus," Vanya admits.

 

Everyone stiffens at those words and Ben looks at her, something unreadable in his expression.

 

"Vanya, I told you not to," Five tells her.

 

"I… I was worried."

 

"We all are worried."

 

"Then why should I have let him be?!"

 

"Because you both would definitely get into an argument!"

 

Vanya blinks.

 

Five sighs. "You two did argue, didn't you?"

 

Her lack of reply is enough of a confirmation.

 

"How did… how did you know?" Luther asks him.

 

"Look at Vanya and Klaus. They have so many similarities."

 

Everyone looks confused, so Five narrows his eyes.

 

"Both were never taken seriously or ignored most of the time. Both hold no self-worth—you should work on that— and both don't talk to others about their problems or feelings. In fact, Vanya wrote a book about them instead of telling anyone and no one knew what Klaus problems were. Except for Ben."

 

"S… shouldn't they be able to relate then?"

 

Five looks at Diego and sighs again.

 

"Their defense mechanism is the reason why they won't. Vanya tends to lash out on people when there's something that goes wrong and Klaus is pretty much the opposite. He shuts down even more."

 

Five glances at Vanya. "That's what happened, didn't it?"

 

She nods.

 

"What… what did you say to him?" Allison asks.

 

Vanya clutches the hem of her skirt. "He pointed out that he was used to be ignored… and… I got mad… so I said…"

 

She closes her eyes because she doesn't want to see Ben's expression.

 

"... is that why you got Ben stuck to you?"

 

She can hear Allison gasp.

 

"I see," Five mutters, "I'll go and make sure that nothing of your conversation remains on the camera."

 

With that, he vanishes.

 

Seconds later Ben stands up and shakes his head. "Diego… could you check up on Klaus for me? I doubt he wants to see me right now."

 

Vanya knows the last sentence was directed at her, a subtle form of showing his disappointment.

 

"Of course," replies Diego and both leave the room.

 

Allison sits down beside her and Luther continues to stand in the middle of the room. She expects Allison to speak up but it's Luther who does so first.

 

"Now Ben is done with both of us."

 

Luther still scares her but she can't stop the smile as she opens her eyes to look at him.

 

"Guess times do change?"

 

Allison smiles at them.

 

They return it.

 

* * *

 

Diego steps into Klaus' room and is greeted by chaos.

 

"Stop making a mess! Mom has to clean that up!"

 

Klaus stares at him, holding a red shirt in his hands. When even did he get the shirt?

 

"I'll clean up myself. No worries, Diego!"

 

Diego sits down on the bed and stares at the chaos. "What are you even searching?"

 

"Gloves."

 

Now he's curious. Why the hell would he need gloves?

 

"Gloves?"

 

"I'm glad your sense of hearing still works, dear brother of mine," Klaus tells him with a smile and Diego rolls his eyes at those words.

 

"For what do you need gloves?"

 

"For the fashion of course!"

 

Diego blinks but Klaus is grinning brightly. With a sigh, he stands up and walks out.

 

"I'll be back."

 

He searches Grace for the next five minutes until he sees her.

 

"Mom, do… do you have gloves?"

 

She smiles at him. "Of course I do, why?"

 

"... For Klaus. He t-thinks they look stylish or s-something."

 

"Oh, that's kind of you! Wait here, I'll get them."

 

He nods, a smile on his face.

 

Diego hopes that'll make him happy.

 

* * *

 

Klaus stares at the black gloves in his brother's hands.

 

"They are from Mom," Diego tells him, looking to the side.

 

Oh.

 

"Thank you, kind brother of mine," he says, taking the gloves and making sure he avoids touching the other's skin.

 

Diego went to get his gloves.

 

"Seriously, I don't g-get why you care so much about f-fashion," Diego mutters.

 

The gloves were never for fashion.

 

He stares at his gloved hands and grins.

 

"Because I don't want to look like a certain vigilante."

 

"Asshole."

 

There's an awkward silence before Diego sighs and steps closer to him. His eyes are narrowed and filled with concern.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

Klaus has been evading the question for days.

 

Has gone through the fucking mausoleum to avoid it.

 

"Are _you_ okay," he asks him back because Klaus is not okay and he refuses to say it out loud.

 

_Saying it will make it real._

 

And Diego's just like him in that aspect so both are just staring at each other for minutes. Klaus smiles at his brother.

 

But then—

 

"... N-no, I'm not."

 

He doesn't know how to react to that.

 

"I can't stop stut-stuttering and it's a-annoying."

 

He just doesn't get it.

 

"And… and everything's g-going to shit."

 

Diego avoids his gaze. "And… I-I keep thinking about her…"

 

Klaus remembers the cop lady. She was his hero, quite literally.

 

Diego shakes his head. "A-as long as you're fine. I'll b-be off."

 

The moment Diego leaves, Klaus' eyes wander to the gloves he now wears.

 

He wonders.

 

* * *

 

Five stares at the discussion between Vanya and Klaus.

 

Vanya has failed to tell her about how Klaus behaved whilst the whole conversation happened. Or maybe she just didn't notice.

 

But looking at these tapes he can see how fidgety Klaus is—which would normally be not surprising.

 

Normally.

 

Five knows the movements Klaus is making. He's trying to avoid contact with her.

 

Klaus who loves physical affection is avoiding touching Vanya.

 

Of course, some could argue he's scared of her. He knows some of his siblings are.

 

But not Klaus.

 

He tried to hug her the day they came back.

 

So why? Is he reading too much into it?

 

Five shakes his head, finished with manipulating the recording.

 

He should talk to Ben. He might be the only one who could read into Klaus' mind.

 

* * *

 

Ben's sitting in his room with Diego—who really seems to be down about something—when Five appears out of nowhere.

 

Diego jumps in shock and Ben smiles at Five.

 

Five raises an eyebrow as he looks at Diego. "Are you fine?"

 

Diego nods his head. "I j-just had a talk with Klaus."

 

"What happened?"

 

Ben's curious as well. Diego still didn't tell him why he came crying into his room.

 

"N-nothing much. I tried to t-talk with him but he was more f-focused in fashion."

 

"Fashion?" Ben asks.

 

"Y-yeah, some... gloves."

 

"Gloves?" Five's staring at Diego with a sharp gaze and Ben just knows his genius of a brother is processing something.

 

"Yes."

 

And then Five's out if the room.

 

"I w-wonder what he has," Diego muses.

 

Ben sighs. "I wonder why Klaus chose gloves, they are so inconvenient."

 

* * *

 

Klaus walks on the streets, ignoring everyone that passes him by.

 

He’s got to buy some new clothes for his… part-time job. Yes, he’ll just call it a part-time job. It sounds way more innocent than it is.

 

Also, he needs to test something out, which is why he’s walking into the forest.

 

At some point, he finally made it in the forest and his eyes wander, searching for any kind of animal there might be. He doesn’t want to do this.

But he’s got no choice, Death didn’t tell him specifically how his powers work or what exactly he did–just told him he’s perfect for the job.

 

Klaus doesn’t want to be a perfect Grim Reaper.

 

Klaus doesn’t want to have to find out how his powers work.

 

There’s a fox.

 

It’s trying to hide.

 

Klaus takes off his right glove and stars at where it’s trying to hide. He’s biting his lip and he knows it’ll start bleeding. This is so, so wrong.

 

And then, mindful of his steps, he walks closer.

 

He doesn’t want to.

 

* * *

 

Five appears in Klaus’ room. It’s empty.

 

“Where the hell?” he mutters, exhausted to the core.

 

* * *

 

The fox lies dead on the ground, dirty fur slowly turning grey.

 

Klaus sits beside it and stares blankly at the dead fox.

 

This isn’t what he wants to do.

 

This isn’t who he wants to be.

 

_"And… and everything's g-going to shit."_

 

Diego’s right.

 

Everything.

 

Klaus doesn’t want to stare at the fox but he can’t look away. This is his doing, his fault. Did the fox has kids? Did the fox have a good or bad day? Did the fox hate him? Probably.

 

He wonders if he’s going to ask about the same things when he kills humans.

 

Klaus doesn’t want to do this.

But he’s the one who accepted the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! This is the second chapter!
> 
> Thank you all a lot for the kind feedback! 
> 
> Chapters don't have a specific word limit they need to have. You see, I basically assigned a shitton of scenes for every chapter. Once they are written out (plus some added details and stuff) and constructed right, the chapter's done. So, words could range from 3'000 to whatever. Probably not more than 5'000 though. I had the chapter limit at 8 before but decided to settle on 7 because it's still unclear if the 8th chapter will be needed. You'll know around chapter 5 or 6 so no worries!
> 
> Every chapter deals with Klaus talking to one of his siblings and them leaving an impact on him + his job as Grim Reaper. Which should start in chap 3. Death will definitely reappear and so will other characters. 
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. Like always, if you need to contact me for some reason or want to chat:  
> [‧★⁺˚*･༓☾ Tumblr ☽༓･*˚⁺‧★](https://starlitpancakes.tumblr.com/)  
> Hope the stars shine brightly for you and thanks for reading this story!!!!!!


	3. Stage 3: Conduct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther sees and cares.

_ “Isn’t that rather cruel of Death?” _

 

God looks to the Devil and smiles.  _ “It’s more entertaining, isn’t it?”  _

 

Maybe those words itself are a curse. God hasn't really cared about stuff like that in centuries. Etiquette and politeness? Unneeded for someone who's rarely seen by others.

 

Well, with the exception of the Devil. 

 

But he's one big bastard, so what's the point? He got away and was rewarded by being an asshole. God doesn't really care that much anymore.

 

Maybe that's why they can stare at Klaus' fucked up, wrong timeline and accept it.

 

_ "I really don't like the direction this is taking,"  _ he mutters, touching one of the flowers in the flower crown he wears.

 

Cruelty has taught the Devil to keep his feelings despite the added suffering.

 

Kindness has taught God to abandon their feelings as humans sought for too much.

 

_ "He'll live,"  _ God replies.

 

_ "He doesn't want to though,"  _ the Devil says.

 

How unfortunate, isn't it?

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, Klaus finally brings himself to stand up and walk all the way home.

 

It's late.

 

He knows he'll mostly get a scolding or something. He just doesn't really care.

 

He wears his gloves, only more determined to keep them one. Not only do they hide his cruel ability, they also hide all that blood on his hands now.

 

Klaus thinks about the fox's corpse and he knows that at any moment, he'll need to kill an actual human being. It's tearing him apart.

 

Then he finally manages it into his room through the window.

 

Where he's greeted by Five sitting on his bed, reading some chemistry book or whatever.

 

Five looks up, blue eyes cold and Klaus knows he's mad.

 

"Where to hell were you?'

 

_ Where the hell were you? _

 

Where was he?

 

"The… forest," he mutters exhausted.

 

Maybe it's the way he looks like he could fall apart at any moment but Five sighs and shakers his head.

 

"We can talk in the morning," he speaks, walking to the door, "catch some sleep."

 

Then he leaves and Klaus blinks.

 

What is happening?

 

What isn't happening?

 

But Klaus is grateful, bones aching and heart screaming, so he lies down and doesn’t pray because he knows God won’t respond.

 

Not to him.

 

Maybe that’s fate to him, just another worn facade in the hopes of something to hold onto that won’t drive him fully into madness.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, his mother wakes him up.

 

He knows.

 

His heart is beating faster than it should and he  _ knows.  _ Walking the stairs down, he wonders about the noises he hears coming from the ghosts. He wonders about why his heart can’t calm down, he wonders about the smile his mom wears. He wonders and wonders.

 

Klaus looks at his father.

 

The realization comes in an instant. 

 

“Number Four.”

 

This voice is part of his nightmares. Or was. Nowadays he doesn’t fear it as much.

 

He wonders if that’ll change after whatever the old man does.

 

He smiles back at him.

 

“Upon the recent discovery of your new ability, I have developed a new training regime for you.”

 

Klaus knows. He can feel it in his chest, the undeniable fear of everything that his father has ever put him through. 

 

His father’s eyes shine in the dull light of the lamp and Klaus wants to run away.

 

Of course, though, he doesn’t run away.

 

* * *

 

“Are you okay?”

 

It’s surprisingly Luther who asks. Klaus doesn’t know how to tell him that he isn’t. So, he nods with a big grin, ignoring Ben’s sharp eyes as he replies.

 

“I’m feeling wunderbar!”

 

He can’t forget what happened that damn night until the morning rays of the sun settled in the sky. It makes him shake to the core and he wants to scream it all out but he  _ can’t _ .

 

The words feel so heavy on his tongue.

 

Feel so heavy on his heart. 

 

They are a confession he doesn’t want to make, doesn’t want to speak out loud. He doesn’t want to accept reality because reality has just been such utter shit to him in the past few days.

 

He should never have killed himself. _ But would that have stopped Death? _

 

No, but it sure would have stopped his father.

 

“I… I don’t believe you.”

 

Klaus looks up, his eyes gazing at Luther’s. What in the world even?

 

“...You don’t look okay, Klaus.”

 

Of course… of fucking course! Luther would choose that one moment out of all those damn moments he owns to develop the sudden right sense of actually questioning the feelings and wellbeing of someone else than Allison! 

 

(He knows he’s being unfair, knows that Luther always cared, he _ knows _ but he doesn’t want to admit or commit to whatever the hell this mess is.)

 

“...Ouch, right into your dear brother’s heart,” he says, smile slowly slipping off.

 

He’s trying. He really, really is trying.

 

He.

 

Well, is he?

 

“Stop lying to yourself.”

 

It’s Ben who says those words, it’s Ben because  _ Ben knows _ how he works. 

 

Klaus wants to cry, wants to jump at Ben and hug the shit out of him, and apologize over and over but he just can’t.

 

Those words are a heavyweight he doesn’t want to own. 

 

“... I’m also not fine,” Luther mumbles, looking to the ground. 

 

First Diego,  _ now Luther. _

 

What the fuck is going wrong with everything?

 

Everything he knows—he  _ knew _ . It’s gone, oh dear, it’s just fucking gone.

 

He’s so done.

 

Klaus runs out of the room, ignoring Ben’s shouting.

 

* * *

 

Luther stares at the place from before.

 

Where Klaus sat.

 

He stares and he sighs.

 

It’s painfully obvious.

 

Their father messed up.

 

He would know, wouldn’t he?

 

* * *

 

There’s a corpse of a human being on the ground of a room hidden behind Reginald’s office. 

 

Reginald has planned this all for days.

 

He has planned and planned, calculated all risks.

 

And he knows it’ll work out just fine.

 

* * *

 

_ “Your first mission, yay~” _

 

Klaus stares at the dark creature in the corner of his room. It’s not really a ghost but more of an illusion. 

 

_ “All the poor, poor victims’ names are in the notebook I gave you. Have fun haunting~” _

 

He glances at the names and wonders.

 

Wonders if the remains of his mind will survive this slaughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I did say from 3'000 but I think I'll just stop promising things or sth. Anyway, this chapter is short and Luther should have way more screentime... I did in the end, decide not to do that. He'll have to share it with another character due to the overall theme of this story. 
> 
> This chapter's more of an overview? Like making characters react to the sudden changes in Klaus. Conduct of Klaus' behavior. So, yep, next chap is some fun killing time... or not so fun. 
> 
> Hope the stars shine brightly for u!!!


	4. Stage 4: Deadening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya worries about Klaus.

The first victim is a barista.

 

She’s a young woman working in the coffee shop near the main street. People would have a quick chat with her about all kinds of things. An eldery woman tells her about her grandson. A teenage boy recalls fond memories of his first school day. Another girl describes all her dreams. The barista smiles at all of them, her eyes shining fondly with warmth.

 

And yet, he sees the black ring around her neck.

 

Maybe she’s just like the ghosts and hasn’t made the realization that she’s dead yet. Or maybe she has but refuses to believe it, wants to stay longer. It doesn’t matter in the end though.

 

She has to be gone by the end of the day.

 

She smiles brightly at him. “Would you like to order something?”

 

Klaus blinks. “Do you have hot chocolate?”

 

“Sure!”

 

As she works he can’t help but stare. He has to kill her but seeing her laugh at a joke from a coworker makes something in his chest ache. He wants to scream that she doesn’t deserve to die but he knows better.

 

Death was never about who deserved what. 

 

It’s just death. You die and you’re gone. There’s nothing more to it, there was _never_ anything more to it. 

 

“Here’s your hot chocolate!”

 

There’s a cupcake on the plate. 

 

“That’s on the house.”

 

He doesn’t eat the cupcake.

 

Later in the day, there’s a scream and coworkers rush the backroom only to be greeted by the sight of the dead barista.

 

Klaus thought he’d be unable to do it, that he’d hesitate too much. The truth is, that he didn’t even have to think as he grabbed her hand and watched her die, the black ring glowing softly. Didn’t panic when he saw her name vanish from his list of targets.

 

Smiled just as brightly as usual, when he gave Vanya the cupcake.

 

Didn’t show any signs of distress.

 

But Klaus refused to speak her name.

 

* * *

 

Vanya looks at the cupcake in her hands and then at her brother. He’s smiling, moving a lot, speaking loudly but something is different.

 

Something in his eyes, something in his posture.

 

She takes a bit of the cupcake and blinks.

 

It tastes like pomegranates. 

 

* * *

 

The second victim is a kid.

 

His black ring doesn’t shine in the sunlight and Klaus doesn’t know how he’s supposed to feel about this.

 

Scared?

 

Sad?

 

Mad?

 

It’s just another death. Or that’s what he tells himself. That's what he tells himself for days after the murder.

 

The kid looks at him, curiosity warming his eyes.

 

"Mister, are you okay?"

 

 _No, I'm not._ That's what he wants to admit, to confess in front of judging eyes.

 

"I'm fine."

 

And then he reaches out with his hand, patting the kid's head gently. His hands are bare.

 

"Go to sleep, kid," he says, trying his best to sound soothing.

 

Later a random stranger stumbles upon the kid.

 

Turns out the kid's an orphan.

 

* * *

 

Vanya stares at her brother. To be honest, she's a bit concerned about Klaus.

 

He seems to be more absent than usual. More tired than ever.

 

She wonders what's wrong, why his shaking hands are coated in black gloves and his eyes filled with something she can't place.

 

She has to talk to him.

 

* * *

 

After he takes out the seventh victim, he rests in his room, trying to think about anything but the washed off crimes on his hands and the ache in his heart. 

 

It's not as hard as he thought it would be, in fact, it's so easy to get over them, over those black rings.

 

There's a knock on his door and Vanya comes in, something about her stance has changed. _The confidence,_  he concludes.

 

"Klaus," she says, "I'm worried."

 

Diego. Luther. Vanya.

 

"Luther's already said the same," he tells her. 

 

He's cruel for mentioning Luther in front of her. She smiles.

 

"He's trying," she tells him. _You aren't,_ is left unsaid.

 

It's cruel but so is he.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"To talk with you."

 

"Haven't you said everything you wanted?"

 

"No, neither have you."

 

Murders on his hands, screaming ghosts, and a smiling Death.

 

"I think I have.

 

"Kl-"

 

"Please leave."

 

Vanya stares at him. "I won't."

 

How to make sure she leaves? _Ah, t_ _hat seems like a good idea._

 

"I'll talk to you," he says, staring at her, "if you talk properly with Luther."

 

She narrows her eyes. "Okay."

 

He watches her back as she leaves.

 

There are new names in the notebook. With a sigh, he stands up. He’s got work to do.

 

Klaus stops for a moment, wondering when murdering people became work?

 

He doesn’t want to think about that.

 

* * *

 

“Vanya?”

 

She’s standing in the living room where Luther’s sitting on the couch. She has to do this. It’s not that hard, Luther’s not that bad. It should be easy.

 

It isn’t.

 

Words are failing her and she worries. Klaus won’t talk with her if she won't do this but she’s scared. Why has Klaus to be so cruel?

 

Why can’t she just speak up?

 

“I… I’m sorry, Vanya.”

 

Her eyes widen and she stares up at Luther who’s smiling sadly. “I’m sorry for being a bad brother.”

 

Ah.

 

“To be honest… I’m not doing okay, haven’t been doing okay in the last timeline… but that’s not an excuse for everything I did to you.”

 

“... It isn’t… but you know what?” 

 

She steps closer to the couch.

 

“I haven’t been doing okay either, so I get it even if only a bit.”

 

She can feel the weight in her chest resting and waiting. Hopefully, one day it won’t be there anymore.

 

* * *

 

It’s in the middle of the night when Klaus comes crashing into his room through the window and runs to the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and turns on the water tap.

 

His hands shake as he washes off the blood on his hands.

 

_Red. Red. Red. Re—_

 

So far he has been getting away with only killing them by a simple touch, by pretending that they were only sleeping.

 

He’s a fool. He should have known better.

 

The eighteenth victim didn’t go easily. Knew how to fight, how to avoid his touches, how to corner him.

 

And he let them, wondering what would happen if he let them just kill him, too tired to think about the consequences.

 

But at the last minute, he remembered Ben.

 

So he took the discarded knife of his victim and killed him with it.

 

Because his gloves were still on.

 

Because he _wanted_ to die.

 

But he couldn’t.

 

Klaus doesn’t realize that he’s crying until Five is in front of him, calling his name. He looks up.

 

“... I gave you days, Klaus,” he speaks, sitting down beside him, “tell me what’s wrong. _Now._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap Five and Klaus will finally talk!!!!
> 
> Anyway, to everyone who might read any of my other stories: Don't worry!! I'll update them! It's my last week of school, so I'm busy with that until Wednesday + it's fucking hot here so I'm just hnnn. But once the holidays start, I'll have like five weeks time to update most stories twice or trice!!!
> 
> May the stars shine bright for you!!!


	5. Stage 5: Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tires to get him to talk.

He’s alive.

 

That’s what’s wrong but he’s sure Five would skin him alive for admitting that. So he just keeps his mouth shut and wonders what to do now. He can’t escape this talk because his brother has been generous in the past days, letting him off so easily. 

 

Damnit. 

 

Couldn’t he have just stayed back out there? No, he couldn’t. He had to come back.

 

“Klaus.”

 

Five’s voice cuts like steel through his thoughts and Klaus doesn’t know how to live like this anymore. It’s been one fucking day and he’s ready to go down into hell at this point.

 

18 people gone.

 

18 out of thousands.

 

“Klaus,” his brother repeats, reaching out a hand and Klaus blinks before the realization hits him. He’s not wearing his damn gloves!

 

He crawls away from Five and stares at ice-cold, blue eyes. 

 

“... Klaus?”

 

He hears that tone in the other’s voice. That warning but the somewhat concerned tone of his brother.

 

His brother who worked as an assassin.

 

And wants to talk to him about his own on-going work issues.

 

And Klaus doesn’t have his gloves on—if this ends up in a fight, Five’s as good as dead.

 

No. No. No.

 

No.

 

He stands up hastily, opens the window, and ignores Five’s alarmed glance as he—as he jumps out the fucking window like the stupid idiot he is.

 

To hell with talking.

 

He knows he’s so fucked when he hears Five shout his name.

 

So he runs away.

 

Like the coward he is.

 

* * *

 

Five stares at the window.

 

It was so sudden—he could have stopped it? He could have stopped it. So why didn’t he?

 

The door of the bathroom crashes open and his siblings are there. They ask him questions but it’s too loud, he can’t think.

 

His brother jumped out of the window.

 

Out the fucking window and Five  _ let _ him.

 

Suddenly, there are hands on his shoulders and he’s staring into Ben’s calm eyes. Calm eyes who hide anxiety.

 

He shouted Klaus’ name.

 

Klaus is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Be—” he tries to say but is interrupted by quick, loud footsteps and their father gazing coldly at them.

 

“Where’s Number Four?” he asks and the world’s spinning.

 

Yes, where is Klaus? He doesn’t know anymore.

 

He knew seconds before though.

 

Klaus was sitting in the bathroom with him, shaking visibly, looking panicked. Then Five—stupidly—reached out toward the other and now—now Klaus is gone.

 

“I… I don’t know,” he admits genuinely. “I don’t know anymore.”

 

Ben’s hold on him tightens and Five wants to scream. What the fuck? What is he doing standing here around, wasting time?

 

“Number Fi—” Reginald beings but it’s too late.

 

Five jumps out there, leaving Ben to stare at the empty space in front of him.

 

* * *

 

_ “Isn’t this getting silly?” _

 

God looks up and glares at the devil.  _ “This is how it is.” _

 

_ “No,” _ he says, shaking his head softly,  _ “we are letting Death get away with shit he shouldn’t get away with.” _

 

They scoff. That pretentious bastard always thinks he has the right to be understanding.

 

_ “This is just how it is,” _ they tell him, clutching onto the teacup in their hands,  _ “life’s kind to no one.” _

 

The teacup shatters.

 

Devil sighs.  _ “Then let’s involve her.” _

 

_ “Wait, what are yo—” _

 

_ “I’m changing the timeline, lovely.” _

 

* * *

 

It’s pure luck.

 

But Five ends up exactly where Klaus is.

 

Still, it’s unsettling.

 

Five didn’t know there was a mausoleum near their mansion. But now he does and his mind is processing things he doesn’t want to realize. 

 

He jumped into direction straight from the window.

 

He thought he was going to end up in a street. Not in front of the mausoleum.

 

“Five?”

 

He looks up and stares into Klaus.

 

Who is wearing gloves again... 

 

There’s something wrong with this.

 

“We _ have  _ to talk, Klaus.”

 

“... Alright.”

 

It’s a win for now.

 

* * *

 

Death stares at the list of his targets.

 

All the people who should have stayed dead but didn’t. Of course, they didn’t. No one wants to stay dead.

 

He understands though.

 

There’s just something gorgeous about Life even if she’s the one who drives the sword through their hearts.

 

* * *

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Klaus breathes in and out, wonders how to word it.

 

“My… ability…,” he trails off, unsure.

 

“Klaus?”

 

Then he looks up and stares at Five, panic settling in his eyes.

 

“I can’t voice it!”

 

Five blinks. “What do you me—Allison!”

 

He’s not sure what’s going on anymore. Why can’t he talk?

 

_ Because you don't want to _ , a voice whispers in his mind.

 

“It’s ok… we only have to get Allison…”

 

_ Why is it so hard to just say it? _

 

He doesn’t know. It has always been so easy to lie his way out. He should do just that but he can’t. He can’t deal with this anymore. And the black rings will always remain if he stops.

 

_ He doesn’t want his siblings to die. _

 

_ He wants to die. _

 

_ Death doesn’t let him die. _

 

_ He can’t talk. _

 

_ He wants to talk. _

 

_ He doesn’t want to talk. _

 

_ This is ok. _

 

_ He’s trying. _

 

_ He’s doing ok. _

 

_ Blood on his hands but he’s fine. _

 

“Klaus!”

 

He looks up.

 

“... Are you okay?”

 

It’s then that it hits him. He sounds just  _ like _  the ghosts who haunt _him_.

 

In denial. 

 

* * *

 

_ “You can’t do that,”  _ they say, gripping onto his sleeve.  _ “I won’t let you undo this.” _

 

The devil wonders when God has started to change so much. He wonders when he has started to change. 

 

_ “I can and I will,”  _ he tells them, calmly. Maybe even too calm.

 

_ “No, I won’t allow it!” _

 

He thinks back to when he last saw Death.

 

It wasn’t a good day. Not with the never-stopping rain, the corpses on the ground, Life’s laughing sounding like bells.

 

It wasn’t a good day when Death cried for the first and last time.

 

_ “You cannot stop me,”  _ he says, smiling as he shakes their grip off and walks further down.  _ “Now, excuse me, I have to talk with a  _ **_kid_ ** . _ ” _

 

He can feel the burning gaze on his back and he knows.

 

God will never recover from what’s lost.

 

That’s fine too.

 

Healing is a fickle thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters now, hmm.
> 
> No proper talk so far because every important talk—with the exception of one—is going to happen in the next chapter. It's Allison's chapter. She is good at talking so of course, her chapter is the one for talks. 
> 
> Hope the stars shine brightly for you and I'll try my best to reply to any concerns you might have!


	6. Stage 6: Nullification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison speaks a rumour.

Vanya sees madness.

 

In their father's eyes, swirling and swirling into something unfathomable, something  _ painful _ . It's deepening itself, growing into something horrible that is eventually going to strike them down. She wants to scream, wants to claw at her arms and tell herself it'll be fine,  _ she'll be fine.  _ He never really pays attention to her so she can survive this.

 

But then she's reminded of Allison's tightening hold onto her and she knows.

 

Her siblings might not end up fine.

 

Vanya sees madness and she fears it.

 

And fear?

 

Fear is a dangerous  _ weapon _ .

 

She steps forward without regrets. She's in control now and it's long overdue that their asshole of a father gets his deserved punishment.

 

Five can deal with it. The whole thing—whatever it is—with Klaus is probably fucking the timeline up more than she could ever hope to.

 

"Father," she says, noting the way her siblings stiffen at the sound of her voice. "Stop it."

 

He doesn’t even glance at her. He never does. Not properly.

 

She’s not worthy of his sight, he tries to tell her in his own way. 

 

But Vanya knows better now. Has seen Allison being unable to speak, has seen Diego flinch at his own actions, has seen Five look away from them, has not seen Ben at all for years, has seen Klaus smile and smile—

 

Has seen Luther avoid her with worry in his eyes.

 

They are broken now.

 

Every one of them, broken down to who they shouldn’t be.

 

_ But it’s okay. _

 

They will survive. They will live. They will be.

 

She looks at their father and smiles, eyes filled with regret, filled with a cutting pain.

 

“You are solely to blame for this,” she tells him. 

 

And then she uses the noise of chirping birds and her scared siblings to slice him down for his throne.

 

Reginald Hargreeves dies in the bathroom of his hollow mansion, killed by one of his broken children.

 

No one cries for him.

 

Not even Pogo when he sees the corpse.

 

Surely not Grace, when she cleans it up.

 

And definitely, not Five who tightens his hold around Klaus’ wrist after they arrive to the sight of crimson and a little, shaken up girl. 

 

* * *

 

Death knows the moment she arrives.

 

The earth around him learns to breathe for a few minutes before it dies down again, coiling into ash and mud.

 

Her steps are loud, echoing around the whole room, filling it with a melody he cannot forget.

 

She carries a sword as black as her eyes.

 

And wears a frown as sad as her lies.

 

Life loves no one.

 

But she’ll gladly pretend she does.

 

“Here you are,” he mutters, tired and so, so old, “after such a long time has passed.”

 

She nods, dark orbs piercing into him and sits down on the ground. She doesn't mind the dirt as it’s part of her. 

 

“I heard you’ve been doing things you shouldn’t,” she tells him and he knows who’s responsible for her appearance out of nowhere. 

 

Death thinks about the little boy with green eyes. And he confesses.

 

“I’ve found myself a Grim Reaper.”

 

Life shakes her head but remains impassive. Gripping her sword, she stands up again and reaches a hand out towards him.

 

“Introduce me,” she says and he knows it’s a command. 

 

He prayed for Klaus to never meet her but in the end, there’s nothing he could do.

 

* * *

 

“Allison,” Five calls out her name and her mind wanders away from Vanya—and red, red, red, red—to her brother whose eyes are burning with something she cannot grasp—not right now, not when she remembers their father’s screams so vividly.

 

(Luther’s kneeling on the ground, breathing in, breathing out. Surprisingly, it’s Diego who pats his back and tells him everything’s fine.)

 

“Allison,” he repeats, voice steadier than it should be in that little bathroom with the ground colored in red, “undo your rumor.”

 

She blinks.

 

But then it comes crashing down onto her when she glances at Klaus. Klaus who is looking at the dirty ground, voice devoid of any emotions, so unlike him.

 

“I…,” she speaks up, not sure how to find her own voice, not sure how to voice it.

 

But then a hand grabs hers and she turns to look at Ben, who’s pleading with his eyes.

 

(He’s alive. He is breathing. She feels his hand.)

 

“Allison,” Vanya says, “please.”

 

And she breathes in and out, just like Luther, before she speaks up.

 

“I… I heard a rumor that you… I heard a rumor that you—”

 

* * *

 

She reaches out with her hands, a cruel smile twisting on her face.

 

Death _ fears _ her.

 

* * *

 

“I heard a rumor that you finally told us everything that went on with you!”

 

“Allison!” Five’s voice echoes in the room.

 

Allison is  _ tired. _

 

Too much has happened since they came back.

 

Her little sister killed their father, her little brother came back from death, and she lost her daughter.

 

She never wanted to do this again—never wanted to harm.

 

But then nothing would ever work out, right?

 

Because she has seen it in Klaus’ eyes.

 

He’d never talk otherwise.

 

* * *

 

His world is swirling.

 

He speaks against his own will.

 

“That day we dealt with that bank robbery? A few months after we came back in time? I… I saw a black ring around some people’s necks…”

 

Something was crawling along with his limbs, entering through the skin and pressing themselves against his insides.

 

“... Those people—all of them—ended up dying. Then I saw the same ring around Ben’s neck.”

 

He hears muffled gasps and there’s a hand grabbing onto his own.

 

“... I didn’t want Ben to die… so I thought… if I killed myself and ended up meeting God… maybe she’ll know what is going on.”

 

“Klaus!”

 

His throat is burning but he continues to talk.

 

“I didn’t meet God. I met someone else—the being responsible for the rings.”

 

He stares at Five who catches up after a few seconds. “Are you talking about… Death?”

 

Death.

 

Klaus learns to breathe again as he speaks the sole word carefully out.

 

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

And Life grabs onto the boy and smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnn, I killed Reggie again. Whoops.
> 
> Uhhhh, yeah, this is awkward. There's only chapter left.
> 
> Lots of shit will be revolved in that chapter.
> 
> Not everything because healing is a fickle process.
> 
> Hope the stars shine extra bright for y'all!


	7. Stage 7: Residuum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over and Ben's alive.

There’s no dramatic backstory for Death and Life.

 

Some things just happen, some things are just meant to be. There’s always been Death and there’s always been Life, both co-working on keeping the needed balance of humanity. 

 

God made them for they were worthy of being. 

 

The Devil taught them for they were falling apart at the edges.

 

It’s always been those two, twirling around each other, doing their job properly. 

 

And if a task is too repetitive it might get boring. It sure did for Life and maybe that’s why she lost it. Or maybe it’s not. Death never understood what went on in her head. Not until boredom even caught up to him. Maybe it was their fault for not finding something more suitable to quiet their boredom. Maybe it’s God’s fault for abandoning them in their tasks. Or maybe the Devil’s for refusing to teach them at some point.

 

Maybe it’s no one’s fault because sometimes things are just like that.

 

But whoever’s fault it was it happened anyway.

 

Life went on to ruin what she was supposed to protect.

 

He went on to ruin everything he stood for. 

 

They ruined and ruined, destroyed flesh and bones, shattered fleeting dreams, and buried whole countries.

 

And this was the price they paid.

 

A boy with green eyes.

 

Told him once.

 

“Life and Death are so undeniably interweaved, if I can’t escape one, I’ll never escape the other.”

 

The boy told him those words whilst Death chained him to the cruel abidings of a world filled with the rotten.

 

At some point, he wanted to apologize, to utter, “I’m sorry.”

 

Death never did because he didn’t feel guilty for the things he did.

 

Boredom is cruel.

 

He is cruel.

 

And Life?

 

Life’s rotten.

 

Death wonders why he never chained her down to the world below the light.

 

Maybe he should have.

 

Maybe.

 

* * *

 

He wants to stop speaking.

 

He wants to stop saying things he wants to continue to hide.

 

He doesn’t want them to know.

 

His words aren’t  _ his. _

 

He doesn’t say them because he wants to. It’s so wrong. 

 

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. 

 

“Klaus?” 

 

Allison.

 

The one who started this.

 

He can’t bring himself to hate her but he sure’s mad. His throat is burning and he knows why but he can’t do anything. Just like always!  It’s spiraling down and down, words they shouldn’t need to hear, things he wants to keep for himself.

 

He knows the importance of talking things through.

 

The importance of talking things through at their own pace.

 

His pace is broken now.

 

He wonders if she’s happy.

 

Because he’s sure not.

 

“Death made a deal with me.”

 

He can feel the gears turning in Five’s head.

 

“He’d spare Ben if I…”

 

For a moment he couldn’t hear.

 

And then the window shattered into a thousand pieces and he kept spiraling down and down.

 

Into madness.

 

The voices of thousand ghosts echo around the room and he can  _ hear  _ Ben scream his name in terror.

 

_ “Little Grim Reaper,” _ someone speaks up, and suddenly there are two hands tightly around his throat.  _ “What would you do if you died today?” _

 

Before him… was Death?

 

No.

 

No, they may look like Death but there’s just something different about them. Something darker.

 

This person smiles at him, eyes ablaze with secrets he cannot speak of.

 

“I’m Life, little one.”

 

Klaus can’t help but wonder how.

 

This being in front of him looks more tired than anyone he has ever seen.

 

Broken. Broken. Broken.

 

Suddenly, there is a flash and Five stands beside him, glaring at Life itself. 

 

“Remove your hands of my brother or else.”

 

Five’s able to see Life?

 

Five lets go of his throat, Klaus turns around and green orbs widen at the sight before him.

 

All his siblings stand behind him, staring with wide eyes at the scene before him. They can see Life. Then he glances back to Life.

 

“What are you… what are you doing here?”

 

Life  _ smiles _ at him and Klaus is sure someone just died. 

 

He doesn’t get it. Death’s smile… was warmer than whatever this was supposed to be?

 

_ “I’m here to punish Death, little one.” _

 

Punish… Death? For…

 

“... For what?”

 

“For you. A deal of this nature is forbidden. A Grim Reaper must be dead himself.”

 

And he knows.

 

He knows there’s a beating heart in his chest, he can feel the warmth of the blood flowing through his vines, the pressure of Five holding onto his warm is so present to him. He knows he’s breathing.

 

He knows he’s alive.

 

But…

 

“But he didn't break a rule?”

 

He doesn’t like Death much but staring at Life makes him wish Death was there as well.

 

“Oh, and why is that so?”

 

And it’s so easy to answer.

 

Because he’s not lying. 

 

“Because I’m already dead.”

 

The truth is, he should have died a thousand times. Yet he’s still speaking to his siblings instead of Dave. Yet he is still hating life.

 

It’s not that he’s lucky, no.

 

It’s just that it doesn’t matter if he’s dead or alive.

 

Because the simple truth is…

 

* * *

 

Maybe it’s because he feels guilty for dragging the kid into this.

 

Maybe it’s because he cannot abandon Life.

 

Maybe it’s just because Devil or God are playing around.

 

All he knows is that he arrives on the scene of Klaus staring Life down and the words…

 

“Life and Death are so undeniably interweaved for me, if I can’t escape one, I’ll never escape the other. I’m alive but I’m also dead…”

 

Those words will continue to haunt him through eternity.

 

Crushing him under the guilt he’ll never get rid of.

 

* * *

 

“The only reason I’m here is because God doesn’t like me.”

 

Ben wonders when this all started. He wonders why Klaus never spoke up. 

 

But it comes to him quickly. When he was dead, Klaus wouldn’t speak up about anything either. People continued to think of him silly as Klaus just kept shut about shit that happened to him.

 

He could curse Allison.

 

After this Klaus probably won’t speak to them about anything ever again.

 

Why won’t things just fix themselves? Why don’t they get to take the easy way out? A lot of people do?

 

So, why don’t they?

 

“And to be honest, I loathe life.”

 

He stares at his brother and wonders when they lost him.

 

* * *

 

_ “You… your intention was never to punish Death, was it?” _

 

The Devil smirks at God.

 

_ “Oh no, dear, he got his punishment already. Guilt is a heavyweight to bear for eternity.” _

 

_ “Then why…?” _

 

_ “You don’t honestly believe I’ll let Life get away with this any longer? She crossed so many lines but Death or you never did something. Oh my dear, you’re not supposed to fail the only job you have.” _

 

It’s the same for him.

 

If everything plays out correctly…

 

* * *

 

“So if you want to punish someone, punish yourself for making me hate you.”

 

This far-fetched but Klaus is too tired and done with the whole situation. He tried.

 

And look at what it brought him.

 

More and more problems to deal with.

 

“Klaus… ?”

 

Ignoring Five’s voice he steps closer to Life.

 

“Look at this mess? Isn’t it your job to control these things? Are you failing at this?”

 

_ “You—” _

 

“If you can’t do your job properly, drop it!”

 

Then he turns to face Death.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed you! You’re just as bad as her! Do your goddamn job without blackmailing kids!”

 

* * *

 

_ “And here we go! Proper motivation,” _ Death says.

 

God blinks.  _ “Are… are you for real? Motivation?” _

 

_ “Yes! I mean you should know, after all, you lack it as well.” _

 

* * *

 

“I hate you, little one,” Life tells him.

“Sweetie,  _ God _ hates me. It can’t get worse than that.”

 

“...”

 

“Ha! Are your words gone? Vanish as well then! Seriously, Death and you look so similar it’s creepy.”

 

_ “It’s because of what you said… Life and Death are so undeniably interweaved.” _

 

“You don’t sound cool at all, Death.”

 

_ “Irritating kid…,”  _ Life says before shaking her head.  _ “Let’s go Death! We have jobs to do.” _

 

_ "... Kid?,"  _ Death speaks up, staring straight at the kid,  _ "You're still the Grim Reaper… do what you want with that." _

 

Before both could vanish...

 

"I don't want anything to do with that."

 

Klaus glares at Death. He is mad. It's a madness burning in his heart.

 

"I don't want to stare at people as I take their souls and tear their existence apart."

 

"... Klaus?"

 

"Take… souls?"

 

He ignores his siblings' words and continues to stare Death down.

 

"This is the truth."

 

_ "I… I can't argue with that." _

 

"You don't have the right to."

 

Klaus knows those words hurt.

 

But so did the corpses decorated with black rings around their necks.

 

He watches as Death and Life leave.

 

He watches as nothing changes.

 

There’s no relief.

 

Nothing.

 

Nothing but Ben’s hand around his own.

 

The black ring is still there.

 

But now everyone wears a matching one.

 

The truth is everyone’s a ticking bomb.

 

“You’re an idiot, Klaus.”

 

There’s no warmth in those words.

 

He turns around to stare at his siblings and sees sorrow.

 

“I…”

 

There’s an arm around his shoulders and he knows Ben is trying to encourage him. His siblings step closer, eyes set on him and he knows they can’t just ignore what happened.

 

“... I think it’s time to talk,” he eventually says.

 

He turns his head to look at Ben, unsure if he’s doing this right. 

 

Ben who’s smiling warmly at him.

 

“We’ll listen, Klaus.”

 

And as he starts talking he notices that the rumor’s gone.

 

But everyone’s still listening.

 

Everyone's still alive.

 

That's good enough for him.

 

Even with the empty feeling inside him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this ending is terrible.
> 
> I think I just kinda died writing this chapter. I haven't been very active recently due to schoolwork. I'm sorry. I hope at least for now this is ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!!! Most of my checks are done, so I decided to finish the first chapter of this and post it today. I just turned 18, so this is weird enough already fdfvd.
> 
> The story will have a heavy focus on, well, death and life. Klaus will discover things and so will his siblings. So, hop on for the ride if you want to!
> 
> This is kind if inspired by the anime Zombie-Loan!
> 
> Hope the stars shine bright for you!!!


End file.
